Azalea
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: Remember in "Snakes on a Boat" when Zack is naming all the girls he dated? Remember that name, Azalea? Well, this is the story of their relationship, from it's rocky start, to it's heartbreaking ending. Enjoy.


**Hey! I'm Azzie! Thank you for reading my story! Well, I actually started this because I was watching the episode where Zack is naming all the girls he's dated to Maya, and one of their names was "Azalea". Well, my name happens to be Azalea, so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. This is Pre-Maya, though Bailey an Cody are going out.**

* * *

><p><span>Azalea<span>

Chapter 1: Cheesy Pick-up lines will get you NOWHERE.

Azalea POV:

I had just arrived on the S.S. Tipton, for my vacation. I had just left the bellhop, who was currently bringing my bags to my room. I went to the juice bar, to get a drink. After I ordered, I saw a blond boy detach himself from a group, and head my way. "Hey."

I didn't turn my head. "Do I know you?"

He replied, not bothered by my attitude. "Nope. That's why I came over here. By the way, I'm Zack."

"Hmph."

"And I have a question."

I glanced at him. "What?"

He looked at me. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Why?"

He smirked. "So I could show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"Excuse me?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Oh God."

He paused. "Was that an earthquake?"

I looked around. "I don't think so."

"Cause you just rocked my world."

My eye twitched. "Please shut up."

He ignored me. "Are you a magnet? Cause I'm attracted to you."

Silently, I got up, unable to take much more. I walked over to the rail, and looked out at the sea. I winced as I heard his voice from across the deck. "I hope there's a fireman around, cause you're smoking!"

I took deep breaths, as he continued. "If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I would have exactly five cents."

I started walking inside the ship to my cabin. Sadly I was being followed. "You must be in the wrong place, the Miss Universe competition is over there."

I sighed, and he said, "Where have you been all my life?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know, but I honestly wish I was still there."

He ignored me. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance."

I got to my door, and as I looked in my pocket for my keys, I answered, "My name is Azalea."

"And your number?"

"Is something you'll never get."

He winced. "Ooh, harsh."

I just smiled in response, and he asked, "Do you have a raisin?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No?"

"What about a date?"

I sighed. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

He grinned, "Maybe."

I sighed again and muttered, "Fine."

"What?"

"FINE!"

Unperturbed, Zack grinned. "Meet you on the Sky Deck at six?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He gave me a cheeky grin. "See ya. I'll the the one in red." he then walked away, leaving me alone.

I just rolled my eyes, and started opening my door. But, the key wouldn't fit. Confused, I looked at my door, and sighed. I was at the wrong door. I was supposed to be at Room 23, but instead I was at Room 33. I went downstairs, irritated, and went inside my actual room. I flopped on my bed, and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later, and seeing that I had thirty minutes to get ready, started to hurry. I may not have wanted to go, but i wasn't going to just blow him off. I put on my earrings and went to the door. I turned the knob, and paused. The door wouldn't open! I tried a few more times, but soon gave up, and accepted my fate. I was to be locked in, unable to attend my date. Then again, I didn't really want to go in the first place. I picked up my phone and called the front desk.

"Hello this is Marian Moseby!"

I stifled a giggle. "Hi, my name is Azalea, I'm kind of stuck in my room right now, would you mind helping me?"

"Of course! I'll be there as fast as I can."

He hung up, and while I waited I sat down on my bed, and started to read a book.

* * *

><p>Zack POV:<p>

I checked my watch again. It was almost six, and I was sitting at a table waiting for my date to show up. A waiter came over. "Hello, would you like to order?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm waiting for my date."

He nodded and walked away. Suddenly Mr. Moseby ran by. "Hey, what's the problem?"

He glanced at me. "There's a guest stuck in their room! I'm trying to figure out how to get them out. Could you please help?"

I shook my head. "I'm waiting for a date."

He scoffed. "I pity the girl."

I pointed at him accusingly. "Don't you have a guest to save?"

He started. "Yes! So long!"

I watched as he ran away, and checked my watch. 6:15. I sighed, maybe she was late.

I stayed at the table, waiting, while the time passed.

6:30.

...

6:35

...

6:45

...

6:50.

...

Around 6:55 the waiter came to me. "I'm sorry, but if you're not going to order you'll have to leave."

I looked at him helplessly. "But my date...?"

He shrugged. "I'm afraid she's blown you off."

I sighed, and got up. "All right."

He looked at me pityingly as I walked off, to the rail. I stayed there for a while. Soon the Sky Deck was empty, save me. The wind blew through my hair, as I stared into the horizon.

At one point, Bailey came and talked to me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't look at her. "I got blown off."

She looked at me pityingly, like the waiter. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "I'm fine."

She looked at me, her eyes sad. "No, you're not."

I just shrugged again, and she sighed and left me.

I stayed for a few more minutes, until a crew member called me in. I walked in, without looking back.

* * *

><p>Azalea POV:<p>

Mar- _Mr. Moseby_ came to help me with my door, and after what seemed like a few hundred tries, we got it. I quickly thanked him, and ran up. I made it out, just in time to see Zack walk in the other side. I knew I should've went to him and apologized, but I just was tired. I sighed to myself and went back down to my room, where I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? I hope so. Please review! I make it a habit to respond to everyone, but please don't flame. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Azzie :)**


End file.
